narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Bocchiere
No one knows Bocchiere's real name, it has been lost even to him. So your just going to have to deal with calling him Bocchiere, so sorry. Bocchiere was born in the village of Kirigakure, though I'm sure you figured that out by now. One of his parents was an Uchiha although no one can seem to make up there mind if it was his father or mother, they're both long dead now so I suppose it doesn't really matter. Anyway this made Bocchiere a sort of Uchiha mutt, which is why he didn't obtain his Sharingan until much later in his life then a normal Uchiha. . He was raised by his mother who may or may not have been an Uchiha and joined the ninja academy of Kirgakure at an early age, he graduated at 12. After having become a Kirigakure genin his mother was killed on a mission of her own leaving Bocchiere an orphan. He was 13 at the time and was now living on his own, he devoted his life to be a Kirigakure nin moving up the ranks, becoming a Chuunin, Jounin, and then finally one of the Kirigakure ANBU at age 16. This was right around the time he got picked up by the hidden Cult of Jashin in Kirigakure. At that time in his life Bocchiere had become quite dienfranchised with Kirigakure and it's system, good shinobi were dying helping people to weak to help themselves, that's just pathetic. Kirigakure has one of the strongest if not the strongest military forces and yet do they try and gain more power? No. They are content with just congeling in their own nations and letting everything slow to a crawl. Voicing these opinions gained the attention of the Cult of Jashin who were secretly planning a coup against the Mist village. Bocchiere agreed wholeheartdly with this plan of action but was dissapointed to find that the cult contained no one of grea strength, they had decided to pin their hopes on him. Through weeks upon pain laden weeks Bocchiere was changed, he gained not only the most powerful abilites of the Cult of Jashin but the powers of the Kaguya Shikotsumyaku as well. After being thoroughly changed by the cult Bocchiere decided that he no longer needed the support of such weaklings and slaughtered them all and took a relic of the their, and his new faith. A Triple Bladed Scythe said to be used by a prophet of Jashin in an age gone by, with this in hand Bocchiere started upon a new part of his life he abandoned Kirigakure to become a Missing-nin, deciding to destroy the village himself when he was powerful enough. Bocchiere went off in search of more power. That was when he first came about the organization known as Akatsuki. At the time that Bocchiere became a Missing-nin the Akatsuki was lead by a mysterious man named Sycic, Bocchiere never learned if that was even his real name but he didn't care all to much. Bocchiere attracted the organization's attention through his whole hearted slaughter of... everyone he met. He joined the organization and eventually became one of the ring bearing members. However this organization, much like Kirigakure before it, began to slow. Nothing ever happened and when it did it was slow. Bocchiere decided he had had enough, he killed Sycic and took his ring along with a great many secrets the Akatsuki Leader possessed, with this Bocchiere forged his own 10 rings and decided to strike out on his own and reform the Akatsuki making it a name to be feared once more. After growing bored with Akatsuki Bocchiere disbanded it and allied himself with the most powerful of the 5 great nations, Kumogakure. During this time he gained and lost a bijuu, and is dead set on retrieving it from the person who defeated him. It now resides in Otogakure which has reignited Bocchiere's passion for destroying that poor village. Since Kumogakure was too busy to send Bocchiere to Oto to retrieve his lost Bijuu, Bocchiere abandoned the village becoming a Missing-nin once more. He is now focused on retrieving what was taken from him, and along the way finding powerful people to join his new organization, Mokushiroku, Apocalypse. Bocchiere is determined to use this group to bring an end to the shinobi of the world and cement himself as the leader of an empire in the name of Lord Jashin. After finding no one worth of his mission of domination Bocchiere decided to once again ally himself with a group of rouge shinobi. This time it was the Neo-Akatsuki, lead by Kamui. For now Bocchiere is content to be a member of this organization and cause mayhem in it's name.